


hp faces

by hagridsboots



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556674





	1. Sorting

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Hufflepuff -Adult- 🦡

**1\. Christina Ricci**

****

**2 Jenna Coleman**

****

**3\. Melissa Benoist**

**4\. Hayley Williams**

****

**5\. Dakota Johnson**

****

**6\. Tessa Thompson**

****

**7\. Daisy Ridley**

****

**8\. Janelle Monae**

****

**9\. Anna Kendrick**

**10\. Alia Shawkat**

****

**11\. Bellamy Young**

****

**12\. Gabourey Sidibe**

****

**13\. Kelly Marie Tran**

****

**14\. Moon Bloodgood**

****

**15\. Pom Klementieff**

****

**16\. Lizzo**

**17\. Naomi Watanabe**

****

**18\. Dichen Lachman**

****

**19\. Morena Baccarin**

****

**20\. Ashley Graham**

****


	3. Hufflepuff -Teen, Young Adult- 🦡

**1\. Dodie Clark**

****

**2\. Maisie Williams**

****

**3\. Melanie Martinez**

****

**4\. Lily Collins**

****

**5\. Anna Popplewell**

****

**6\. Katie Findlay**

****

**7\. Olivia Cooke**

****

**8\. Bridget Satterlee**

****

**9\. King Princess**

****

**10\. Jessica Barden**

**11\. Alexis Bledel**

**12\. Zoe De Grand'Maison**

****

**13\. Hayley Kiyoko**

****

**14\. Freya Mavor**

****

**15\. Alexandra Daddario**

****

**16\. Annasophia Robb**

****

**17\. Hannah Murray**

****

**18\. Amanda Arcuri**

****

**19\. Auli'i Cravalho**

****

**20\. Jazz Jennings**

****


	4. Ravenclaw -Adult- 🦅

**1\. Elodie Yung**

****

**2\. Maggie Q**

****

**3\. Amber Stevens West**

****

**4\. Natalie Portman**

****

**5\. America Ferrera**

****

**6\. Winona Ryder**

****

**7\. Emily Deschanel**

**8\. A.J. Cook**

****

**9\. Jameela Jamil**

****

**10\. Holly Marie Combs**

****

**11\. Ciara Renee**

****

**12\. Gemma Arterton**

****

**13\. Cobie Smulders**

****

**14\. Emily Bett Rickards**

****

**15\. Ellen Pompeo**

****

**16\. Kirsten Vangsness**

****

**17\. Constance Wu**

****

**18\. Sandra Oh**

****

**19\. Gillian Anderson**

****

**20\. Felicia Day**

****


	5. Ravenclaw -Teen, Young Adult- 🦅

**1\. Natalia Dyer**

****

**2\. Zendaya**

****

**3\. Shailene Woodley**

****

**4\. Malina Weissman**

****

**5\. Anna Cathcart**

****

**6\. Ariel Winter**

****

**7\. Vanessa Morgan**

****

**8\. Carey Mulligan**

****

**9\. Kiernan Shipka**

****

**10\. Mia Wasikowska**

****

**11\. Lucy Fry**

****

**12\. Hari Nef**

****

**13\. Lana Condor**

****

**14\. Arden Cho**

****

**15\. Amandla Stenberg**

****

**16\. Brianna Hildebrand**

****

**17\. Sadie Sink**

****

**18\. Fernanda Ly**

****

**19\. Ashleigh Murray**

****

**20\. Sarah Jeffery**

****


	6. Gryffindor -Adult- 🦁

**1\. Katrina Law**

****

**2\. Oona Chaplin**

****

**3\. Hayley Atwell**

****

**4\. Lucy Lawless**

****

**5\. Elizabeth Olsen**

****

**6\. Adrianne Palicki**

****

**7\. Sarah Michelle Gellar**

****

**8\. Jennifer Morrison**

****

**9\. Caity Lotz**

****

**10\. Kehlani**

****

**11\. Katheryn Winnick**

****

**12\. Cameron Diaz**

****

**13\. Emeraude Toubia**

****

**14\. Lesley-Ann Brandt**

****

**15\. Freema Agyeman**

****

**16\. Danai Gurira**

****

**17\. Lupita Nyong'o**

****

**18\. Yasmine Al Massri**

****

**19\. Jamie Clayton**

****

**20\. Anna Diop**

****


	7. Gryffindor -Teen, Young Adult- 🦁

**1\. Isabela Merced**

****

**2\. Cierra Ramirez**

****

**3\. Imaan Hammam**

****

**4\. Keke Palmer**

****

**5\. Margaret Qualley**

****

**6\. Molly Quinn**

****

**7\. Sydney Park**

****

**8\. SZA**

****

**9\. Hwasa**

****

**10\. Diamond White**

****

**11\. Kiana Lede**

****

**12\. Aislinn Paul**

****

**13\. Becky G**

****

**14\. Chachi Gonzales**

****

**15\. Jacqueline Emerson**

****

**16\. Kelli Berglund**

****

**17\. Madison Beer**

****

**18\. Willow Shields**

****

**19\. Dakota Blue Richards**

****

**20\. China Anne McClain**

****


	8. Slytherin -Adult-🐍

**1\. Lucy Liu**

****

**2\. Laverne Cox**

****

**3\. Rihanna**

****

**4\. Salma Hayek**

****

**5\. Amy Lee**

****

**6\. Avril Lavigne**

****

**7\. Billie Piper**

****

**8\. Cate Blanchett**

****

**9\. Gwen Stefani**

****

**10\. Jaimie Alexander**

****

**11\. Jaime Murray**

****

**12\. Jessica Lange**

****

**13\. Katie McGrath**

****

**14\. Lady Gaga**

****

**15\. Michelle Pfeiffer**

****

**16\. Natalie Dormer**

****

**17\. Angelina Jolie**

****

**18\. Aubrey Plaza**

****

**19\. Gal Gadot**

****

**20\. Charlize Theron**

****


	9. Slytherin -Teen, Young Adult- 🐍

**1\. Bella Hadid**

****

**2\. Camila Mendes**

**3\. Charli XCX**

****

**4\. Devery Jacobs**

****

**5\. Elizabeth Gillies**

****

**6\. Dua Lipa**

****

**7\. Emma Roberts**

****

**8\. Emma Dumont**

****

**9\. Gage Golightly**

****

**10\. Gigi Hadid**

****

**11\. Hailey Baldwin**

****

**12\. India Eisley**

****

**13\. Katherine Langford**

****

**14\. Kaya Scodelario**

****

**15\. CL**

****

**16\. Khadijha Red Thunder**

****

**17\. Madelaine Petsch**

****

**18\. Sky Ferreira**

****

**19\. Kiersey Clemons**

****

**20\. Demi Lovato**

****


	10. 🦅🐍South Asians🦁🦡

****

**1\. Hailee Steinfeld**

****

**2\. Hannah Simone**

****

**3\. Mindy Kaling**

****

**4\. Vanessa Hudgens**

****

**5\. Dev Patel**

****

**6.**

****

**1\. Neelam Gill**

****

**2\. Priyanka Chopra**

****

**3\. Rina Fukushi**

****

**4\. Avan Jogia**

****

**5\. Zayn Malik**

****

**6.**

****

**1\. Sonam Kapoor**

****

**2\. Summer Bishil**

****

**3\. Bob Morley**

****

**4.**

****

**1\. Jameela Jamil**

****

**2\. Tan France**

****

**3.**


	11. 🦅🐍Girl Groups🦁🦡

****

**1\. Leigh-Anne Pinnock - Little Mix**

****

**2\. Perrie Edwards - Little Mix**

****

**3\. Camila Cabello - Fifth Harmony**

****

**4\. Ally Brooke - Fifth Harmony**

****

**5\. Lisa - BlackPink**

****

****

**1\. Jesy Nelson - Little Mix**

****

**2\. Jisoo - BlackPink**

****

****

**1\. Jade Thirlwall - Little Mix**

****

**2\. Normani - Fifth Harmony**

****

**3\. Dinah Jane - Fifth Harmony**

****

****

**1\. Lauren Jauregui - Fifth Harmony**

****

**2\. Rose - BlackPink**

****

**3\. Jennie - BlackPink**

****


	12. 🦁🦡native 🦅🐍

****

**1\. Megan Fox**

****

**2\. Nikki Reed**

****

**3\. Devery Jacobs**

****

**4\. Indya Moore**

****

**5\. Khadijha Red Thunder**

****

**6\. Sky Ferreira**

****

**7\. Tanaya Beatty**

****

****

**1\. Kelsey Chow**

****

**2\. Angel Haze**

****

**3\. Daniella Alonso**

****

**4\. Emily Didonato**

****

**5\. Indya Marie**

****

**6\. Kehlani**

****

****

**1\. Alice Greczyn**

****

**2\. Cara Gee**

****

**3\. Ciara Renee**

****

**4\. Julia Jones**

****

**5\. Kaniehtiio Horn**

****

****

**1\. Adriana Lima**

****

**2\. Auli'i Cravalho**

****

**3\. JoJo Levesque**

****

**4\. Madison McLaughlin**

****

**5\. Malese Jow**

****

**6\. Vanessa Hudgens**

****


	13. Teens

****

**1\. Olivia Rodrigo**

****

**2\. Sadie Sink, 18**

****

**3.**

****

**1\. Emily Skinner, 17**

****

**2\. Loren Gray, 18**

****

**3.**

****

**1\. Jenna Ortega, 17**

****

**2\. Lizzy Greene, 17**

****

**3\. Billie Eilish, 18**

****

**4.**

****

**1\. Malina Weissman, 17**

****

**2\. Rowan Blanchard, 18**

****

**3.**


	14. Familys

****

****

****

****


	15. 🐍Female Malfoy Fcs🐍

**1\. Julianne Hough**

****

**2\. Perrie Edwards**

**3\. Lily Loveless**

****

**4\. Daisy Clementine Smith**

****

**5\. Josefine Frida Pettersen**

****

**6\. Natalie Dormer**

****

**7\. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

**8\. Cate Blanchett**

****

**9\. Saoirse Ronan**

****

**10\. Scarlett Johansson**

****

**11\. Lea Seydoux**

****

**12\. Sasha Luss**

****

**13\. Johanna Braddy**

****

**14\. Sky Ferreira**

**15\. Dove Cameron**

****

**16\. Claire Holt**

****

**17\. Imogen Poots**

****

**18\. Lili Reinhart**

****

**19\. Nicola Peltz**

****

**20\. Dakota Fanning**

****

**21\. Elle Fanning**

****

**22\. Sarah Gadon**

****

**23\. Zara Larsson**

****

**24\. Anna Camp**

****

**25\. Vanessa Kirby**

****

**26\. Jenny Boyd**

****

**27\. Taylor Momsen**

****

**28\. Loren Gray**

****

**29\. Christina Aguilera**

****

**30\. Kim Petras**

****


	16. 🦁Weasley Female FCs🦁

**1\. Alina Kovalenko**

****

**2\. Amy Adams**

****

**3\. Bella Thorne**

****

**4\. Bryce Dallas Howard**

****

**5\. Deborah Ann Woll**

****

**6\. Ebba Zingmark**

****

**7\. Eleanor Tomlinson**

****

**8\. Emma Stone**

****

**9\. Francesca Capaldi**

****

**10\. Holland Roden**

****

**11\. Jane Levy**

****

**12\. Janet Devlin**

****

**13\. Jessica Chastain**

****

**14\. Karen Gillan**

****

**15\. Katherine McNamara**

****

**16\. Luca Hollestelle**

****

**17\. Madelaine Petsch**

****

**18\. Molly C. Quinn**

****

**19\. Rachel Hurd Wood**

****

**20\. Riley Keough**

****

**21\. Riley Rasmussen**

****

**22\. Rose Leslie**

****

**23\. Sophia Lillis**

****

**24\. Sophie Turner**

****

**25\. Cintia Dicker**

****

**26\. Daria Sidorchuk**

****

**27\. Evan Rachel Wood**

****

**28\. Felicia Day**

****

**29\. Florence Welch**

****

**30\. Jacqueline Emerson**

****


	17. 🦁Weasley Male FCs🦁

**1\. Caleb Landry Jones**

****

**2\. Cameron Monaghan**

****

**3\. Ed Sheeran**

****

**4\. Luke Newberry**

****

**5\. Sam Heughan**

****


	18. Other

**~ Werewolf ~**

****

**~ Metamorphmagus ~**

****

**~ Legilimency ~**

****

**~ Animagus ~**

****

**~ Seer ~**

****

**~ Veela ~**

****

**~ Maledictus ~**

**~ Vampire ~**

****

**~ Merpeople ~**

****

**~ Ghost ~**

****


	19. Werewolf FCs 🐺

**1\. Kate Beckinsale**

****

**2\. Rhona Mitra**

****

**3\. Alicia Vikander**

****

**4\. Aubrey Plaza**

****

**5\. Bex Taylor-Klaus**

****

**6\. Aaron Paul**

****

**7\. Aidan Turner**

****

**8\. Jason Momoa**

****

**9\. Mads Mikkelsen**

****

**10\. Matthew Gray Gubler**

****

**11\. Alaina Huffman**

****

**12\. Emeraude Toubia**

****

**13\. Emma Greenwell**

****

**14\. Jaimie Alexander**

****

**15\. Juno Temple**

****

**16\. Oscar Isaac**

****

**17\. Norman Reedus**

****

**18\. Tom Payne**

****

**19\. Tyler Blackburn**

****

**20\. Robert Sheehan**

****

**21\. Phoebe Tonkin**

****

**22\. Shelley Hennig**

****

**23.**


	20. Metamorphmagus 💐

**1\. Asami Zdrenka**

****

**2\. Charlotte Free**

****

**3\. Demi Lovato**

****

**4\. Fernanda Ly**

**5\. Nicole Richie**

****

**6\. Hayley Williams**

****

**7\. Katy Perry**

****

**8\. Kylie Jenner**

****

**9\. Lady Gaga**

****

**10\. Luanna Perez**

****

**11\. Nyane** **Lebajoa**

****

**12\. Rena Lovelis**

****

**13\. Billie Eilish**

****

**14\. Doja Cat**

****

**15\. Halsey**

****

**16\. Nicki Minaj**

****

**17\. Rihanna**

****

**18\. Melanie Martinez**

****

**19\. Bea Miller**

****

**20\. Cardi B**

****


	21. Ghost 👻

**1\. Alisha Boe**

****

**2\. Laura Harrier**

****

**3\. Taylor Momsen**

****

**4\. Zoe Kravitz**

****

**5\. Katherine Langford**

****

**6\. Willa Holland**

****


	22. 🐍Female Malfoy Fcs🐍

**1\. Jenny Boyd**

****

**2\. Reese Witherspoon**

****

**3\. Dove Cameron**

****

**4\. Emma Roberts**

****

**5\. Pyper America Smith**

****

**6\. Halston Sage**

****

**7\. Emily Browning**

****

**8\. Josefine Frida Pettersen**

****

**9\. Emilia Clarke**

****

**10\. Sabrina Carpenter**

****

**11\. Hayley Williams**

****

**12\. Daisy Clementine Smith**

****

**13\. Natalie Dormer**

****

**14\. Lea Seydoux**

****

**15\. Yael Grobglas**

****

**16\. Angourie Rice**

****

**17\. Sarah Gadon**

****

**18\. Deborah Ann Woll**

****

**19\. Lili Reinhart**

****

**20\. Vanessa Kirby**

****


End file.
